Team Cupid
by Animad345
Summary: Kiryu has been assigned a mission; to unite his friends with their true loves! But he soon realises that in order to succeed, he- and his Dark Signer friends, Misty and Carly- must confront their own pasts... JackxCarly MistyxKiryu YuseixAki MikagexUshio
1. Prologue

~*~

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kiryu gritted his teeth. "There is just... no way!"

"Sorry, Kiryu, not my business," Ushio shrugged. "Maybe it's just a hoax?"

Kiryu grabbed the package from Ushio, who nodded formally before walking off.

The item was supposedly from Rex Goodwin. How on earth...? He had not seen an inch of the man since... forever!

The Chief Of Public Maintanence had been wiped off the face of the globe.

Holding his breath, Kiryu opened the parchment...

_Kiryu,_

_We may have never met, but I know much about you._

_Your vengeance may be strong, but your strength of heart is greater..._

'Blah, blah, blah,' thought Kiryu to himself, rolling his eyes. The director was obviously trying to get into his good books before dropping the bombshell.

_I have a task for you. Open the bag enclosed. _

_I trust you to unite each and every soul you know with their other half._

_Whatever you do... do not fail! Else my soul shall never rest in peace._

_Good luck,_

_Rex Goodwin._

Kiryu stared down at the parchment. Seriously? Was the man _joking?!_

Several velvet arrows were within the bag, hearts adorning the edges.

Kiryu shook the paper and another letter fell out, containing names.

He let his eyes drop through every word.

They were all in couples, united with soft embellishments of hearts and flowers.

His heart thumped steadily as he looked at the last couple listed, before scrunching it up.

As he trod on it with his foot it make a satisfying crunch.

He inverted his eyes, looking down.

Even as he glared, he knew that he could not ignore the message from Goodwin.

He needed to help his friends.

He took out the second envelope which was nestled between the arrows, and read it with interest.

This was no Cupid rip off.

He didn't have to go around with a fake pair of wings using a bow to send arrows flying through the sky towards their poor victims.

The arrows weren't even for making people fall in love.

But they would surely help to fulfill the mission assigned to him.

~*~


	2. The Way It Is

***

Carly rubbed her eyes and awoke to the sound of Jack mumbling in his sleep in the other room. It was 6:00 am. Carly groaned, rolled over, and closed her eyes. A moment later, she was woken up again. She could hear sipping sounds from the kitchen. Jack and his tea! One day she was going to go insane. "Carly?" Jack's thick, coarse voice rang out. Carly ignored him and rolled over, blocking her ears.

"I made you some tea," he declared. Carly's eyes snapped open and widened. Jack Atlas had _made her a cup of tea_? What had brought on this sudden act of kindness? Usually she had to fight to get a decent seat on the sofa when he came round. Let alone the bed if he stayed the night... _She_ was the one crashing on the sofa. She sat up, squinting in the light.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking the tea and standing up.

"You look like hell," Jack poker faced, but their was a small smirk on his face.

"Go away," she sighed. She could always get away with cheeking Jack in the morning when they were only half-awake. Even so, he gave her a gentle thwack on her head.

"I'm... too... tired... bed... time..." she fell over, and Jack quickly picked her up. It was no use. She was already captured by the world of dreams again. Jack rolled his eyes, before tucking her under the covers. "Sweet dreams... Carly..." his voice trailed off, and was about the closest Jack got to being tender. In an hour, Carly had finally got up and had breakfast. She stared at the back of Jack Atlas. He was reading the daily newspaper, head leaning over to one side after each line.

Carly giggled. Did he even realise that he was doing that? She let her hands slide over the now cold cup of tea, before she gulped it down, flinching with the bitterness. "How on earth can you DRINK this stuff?!" she screamed. "It's HORRIBLE!"

Jack looked over. "Blue Eyes Mountain. It has a unique taste."

Carly felt herself smile broadly. "You finally found the blend in the shops? What a shame, your _girlfriend _at that cafe we used to meet up at will be disappointed..."

"Shut up," grumbled Jack. The pretty young waitress with long auburn hair for some reason had an insane crush on Jack. A bit too desperate for his liking. Besides, he already liked some one... Carly stood up. 'I'm going out," she said normally, expecting Jack to simply grunt in reply, but he turned around.

"It's only 8 o clock! You never go out searching for stories so early," he complained. She opened the door and got the surprise of her life.

"Crow!" she shrieked. The signer and former Dark signer had become good friends since the end of it all. There had been a time when the two turned their noses up at each other, but the two found a point of friendship which neither could deny. But Crow didn't seem to get along with Jack at all.

"If Jack sees you..." warned Carly, tutting.

"Carly?" asked Jack. "What is it?"

Carly shoved Crow out the front door before slamming it behind her. Then she resumed to normal-Carly mode. "Hey, Crow-kun! How are you?"

"Good, good!" he laughed. "Is Jack still in a huff with me?" Carly raised both eyebrows.

"Don't be stupid, Crow," she sighed. "It's your own fault. Slamming his arm in a door isn't the best way to get along with him. You could have really hurt him!"

Crow make mocking gestures with his hands and Carly, annoyed, did worse ones. "Ooh, so the reporter is a lioness?" Crow grinned and eventually Carly could not help but smile back. "How do you know about all this anyway? And why is Jack here? He's living back in his own flat with his secretary Mikage now, right?" Crow tilted his head to one side.

Carly went a deep crimson. "He... I... he came round for dinner last night and we were talking and then... Jack didn't leave." Carly looked down, realizing how suspicious her story sounded, even though it was true. Carly had expected Jack to excuse himself like he usually did, but instead he had stayed, as if expecting her to offer him a place to stay for the night. It had been embarrassingly awkward. When the clock was about to strike midnight, Jack declared that he would be staying.

"Mikage dropped me off and told me to call her when I needed picking up," he shrugged. "It's late now. It would be cruel to call upon her." Carly laughed in her head, not out of spite, but with humour. She was sure that Mikage had not enjoyed driving the oblivious Atlas to her rival's apartment. Carly did not find it fun having to argue and fight with Mikage all the time, simply out of habit. But there was absolutely no way Mikage would ever want to be Carly's friend. Of that, she was certain.

"Are you guys finally dating?" Crow asked casually, as if he were talking about some thing really simple like the weather.

"N-no!" this time Carly's cheeks shone out in full scarlet. "W-what are you suggesting?!" If Carly and Jack were an item then being alone in an empty flat with a bed and all the basic necessities was some thing that scared her to even think of. Come on, that was just... 'Ok, mind, out the gutter!' Carly changed the subject and beamed brightly.

"By the way, where on earth is Kiryu these days?"

"Good question..." he paused. "Though there was a rumour... Ushio told me... that Kiryu had receieved a package. The label stated that it was from none other then Rex Goodwin!"

Carly gasped. This was scandal! This was gossip! This was an opportunity for a scoop! "I need to know more," she shrieked suddenly. Crow gave her the weirdest look, before realizing. Of course, the nation did not know that Rex had let himself be consumed by the shadow realm with his brother, Rudger. This included Carly. She whapped her head excitedly from side to side. Crow had to hand it to her. She really was determined. He felt cruel to burst her bubble- it was like stomping on a butterfly. Her face fell immediately as he told her that it had to be a fake- Rex was 'working on a new project.'

'Sorry, Rex, if you're up there,' Crow thought to himself, feeling the respect he had once had for the director nurtured within him rise again. His curiosity was piqued as well. Why would somebody wirte to Kiryu pretending to be Goodwin? He had no time to think. The door was flung open and a petrifying man towered over him, with blonde hair amassed and eyes inverted. "J-Jack!" Carly gasped. But he wasn't looking at her. "What are you doing here, Crow?" he growled. 'Uh-oh...'

"Hey, Carly! Good to see you! Got to go now!" And Crow was off faster then a speeding bullet.

Jack glared after him, not saying a word. Carly shuddered. When Jack pulled that face he was in a nasty mood. But he turned and looked down at her softly. "So, Kiryu has been assigned a new mission," he said smoothly as if he had been involved in the conversation the whole time.

"Y-you were eavesdropping?" Carly trembled. She felt like it was back when they had first met- she had been scared stiff when faced with him.

"I just happened to be on the other side of the door and listening."

"Um... Jack... that's eavedropping..." Carly shut up as Jack gave him a look that could surely send her plunging for her death if it were physical.

"Whatever you call it, I heard what you were talking about," he inverted his eyes at Carly, daring her to contradict him. She didn't do any thing, but held back the urge to giggle. Jack's eyes softened as Carly started gabbling on about her article. He was barely listening to a word she was saying- it was obvious that she was frightened.

"Why are you scared of me?" Carly paused mid-rant.

"W-what are you talking about?" she squeaked. "I'm not... w-we're friends... right?"

Jack didn't reply. He just stared down at the innocent face of the young girl. Friends would never describe his feelings for her.

"Yeah. We're... friends," he answered eventually.

~*~

Yusei woke up the same way he went to sleep, sprawled over the matress, taking it up completely. "Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Aki shrieked, smiling down at the young man. His head was lolled over to one side. He placed his hands over his ears in a totally obvious gesture, but Aki refused to take it.

She hesitated, before dropping her cold glass of water on his head. Yusei sprung up immediately. "Izayoi!!!" he yelled. "W-w-w..."

"Ruka and Rua let me in," Aki supplied the answers. Yusei covered up his sleep-deprived face, feeling deeply embarassed. The King Of Cool had been utterly defeated. "I'll be on the balcony in a minute, ok?" Yusei groaned, pulling the covers back over him, even though he was shocked and the cover was damp.

Aki laughed softly, before strolling out onto said balcony. It wasn't long before she was disturbed.

"Izayoi-san, do you like Yusei?" Ruka's soft voice echoed around.

Aki looked up, not shocked at all by the question. The rumours about her and the King Of Duels were growing more and more proposterous and they hadn't even started dating. She looked up into the fluffy white clouds which moved slowly across the crimson sky. _Did _she like him? She'd had more then enough time to ask herself that question. Yusei Fudo- smart, kind and handsome, was the ideal boyfriend...

According to most people who she'd asked. She needed the advice, even though it wasn't usually all that great. Mikage had talked enthusiastically about love, ending it with a deep sigh. "At least the object of your affections is not as difficult as the object of mine," she offered helpfully, referring to Jack Atlas, a man who she dedicated her heart to, though he didn't seem to notice.

Jack himself had not helped one bit. His mind seemed to always be on other things, namingly his conflicting feelings for Carly, his rivalry with Crow and his general distolerance of the people around him. Aki knew that deep down Jack was a good guy, but there was no way she could ask _him _for tips on romance. He'd probably give her a look of scorn before trotting off.

Carly had been reassuring. 'There'll come a time and you'll just know," she shrugged, like some one who has read far too many cheesy novels. "Well... what I mean is, don't force any thing." A soft secret smile worked its way onto Carly's lips, which Aki couldn't decipher. "It'll be alright, and I'm here for you!" Well! That had been nice to hear!

But however much her friends chatted with her, suggesting things, quesioning things, she had to ask herself the question. Everytime she thought of love, she couldn't help but think of Divine. His image was engraved inside of her and she couldn't forget about him. As much as she had tried to instill a sibling-like relationship between them, he had stolen her heart. And as terrible her friends tried to make him sound, she knew that she had stolen his.

She choked up slightly, tilting her head down so that Ruka would not see the tears forming in her glittering eyes. Divine... Divine... Divine... Divine...

She paused, and looked back at Ruka valiantly.

"Yes," she said gently, knowing it not to be true, not at all. Yusei was so sweet to her, she treated her well and truly understood her. But that wasn't what she wanted. When it gets down to it, nobody wants perfection.

Divine was powerhungry, intimidating, a cruel teacher and deeply disturbing in his dark plans... but he had a brittle heart which Aki felt she would break if she touched. She remembered exactly what he had whispered into her ear during the duel with Misty. "I love you, Aki, do what's right for you." Warm tears slid down her cheeks. 'He's a murderer... he's cruel... he's awful... why do I love him?'

"Aki-chaan!" she could hear Yusei's warm voice call her softly across the balcony.

Love hurts. But one day, she'd have to move on.

A world without the Divine... A WORLD WITHOUT DIVINE...

Pain struck her. She shivered wih hesitation, apprehension, unwillingness...

She was frightened. The Black Rose Witch could honestly state that. She was scared. Scared of the unknown, scared of the future. She stared back and met Yusei's gaze. For now, she would just live and see how things would turn out.

~*~

Ushio sat down in his office. "God's sake," Mikage snarled as she walked in.

"Mikage?" Ushio asked softly. Mikage looked up, her face turning from angry to neutral.

"Oh, sorry, Ushio," she quickly said. "I wasn't talking to you. There was just this rude person outside. Anyway, forget it. I came to ask about some thing?"

Ushio grinned. Mikage took a weird and perhaps disturbing interest in crime. She liked to thumb through the files, looking at all the cases, the minor ones such as a dude stealing from a young child or the more severe cases such as full scale robberies or fights. Ushio loved to watch her. She had a certain face which she made when concentrating, her front teeth resting against her lower lip, mouth stuck out in a sort of pout. Her eyes inverted, her hair flowing. To him, she was a princess. _His_ princess. Even if her heart belonged to another.

She leaned against him slightly as she dug deeper into the files. "Where's the one I was looking at last week?" she asked, in a harsh tone, as if he had delibarately hidden it from her. "Right over there..." He felt such a strong urge to say 'my love' but could not.

She stayed there for a while, neither of them speaking, though exchanging thoughtful looks from across the room.

~*~

_Misty tossed her black hair, which shimmered beautifully in the light. Everybody gasped at her deep, inviting eyes, her long and attractive eyelashes adorning them like jewels. Her dress was gorgeous, almost divine. She did look like a goddess with her clear, creamy skin and soft smile. Carly stared up in awe at the tall figure around a meter away from her. The model's high stature reminded her of the man she was going to attempt to interview- Jack Atlas. She had not met him before, but it was obvious to her. They both carried about an air of dignity, but were somehow so different. 'Why is that?' she pondered. There was some thing so distinctive about both of them... within her mind, some thing began to stir. Misty suddenly turned around swiftly, before looking Carly straight in the eye. Immediately, Carly felt her entire world almost black-out. The darkness tore her insides and she felt like crying- and laughing at the same time. It was odd. It was frightening. It was cursed._

_Then the light came back, and she was launched into a world of flashing lights, a whole lot of loud noises and cameras flashing and clicking all around her. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. 'I... I must have imagined it...' Misty continued to stare, a small grin playing on her lips, but it was short lived. This simple girl with her swirly glasses and somewhat tacky dress reminded her of some one... Toby. Toby Lola. Her younger brother. With her beaming appearance, her sense of clumsiness and her beautiful eyes, Carly was just like him. The softness within her face and the youthful way in which she glanced around at every one merrily, she was the same. Misty felt as if she was being plunged into a black hole, her mind grew dizzy even as she was keeping up her normal appearance._

_She waited till later on during the party._

_"Your face interests me," Misty remarked. Carly cocked her head from side to side, restless and nervous. Why was this model talking to her? And what was she on about? "A-ah! I'm sorry if I was staring! I was just taken aback! I mean!..." Misty chuckled. Even her over-politeness was like Toby's. Misty was curious as to how Carly looked beneath those awful thick glasses. She took Carly's face in her hands. "I do fortune telling, you know," she murmured, making up the first thing that came to her head. She quickly slid the glasses down Carly's nose, and looked into the shy reporter's eyes. It struck her. Carly was a Dark Signer, and there was no doubt about it. Then she thought about it. Carly's sweet expression made it obvious that she had not yet found out... or if she had, she had no recollection of the event. Misty smiled. "You will be dying soon." Carly gasped, and almost fell over. Misty was frightening her. 'I will die soon? WHAT?' She didn't for a moment believe her, but sickness filled her._

_Then she remembered._

_"Oh, oh, gomennasai Misty-san!" she shrieked. "I need to go!" she sprinted out of the banquet hall, her mind only on the article. And Misty stayed staring at the door, long after she had departed. Vengeance. Aki Izayoi had taken Toby away from her. And there was only one thing she could do. As Carly ran towards the direction of the hospital and Jack Atlas- not knowing that he would be her future soul mate and purpose for becoming a Dark Signer- Misty sat down and plotted on a way to take down the woman who had taken her innocent sibling away..._

Misty woke up to a cruel cackle. What a dream! She looked up. Kiryu? When on earth had he got in?!

"What's so funny?" she snapped impatiently.

"Absolutely nothing," but by this point he was practically roaring with laughter. "It's just... I got a weird letter from... oh, it doesn't matter!"

"Kiryu, I'm warning you..." Misty was starting to sound tremendously annoyed.

"Welllll...." he began. Misty stared with wide eyes, waiting not so patiently. "Oh, forget it!"

"THAT'S IT!" Misty shoved Kiryu over and they collapsed in a giggling heap on the floor.

"How mature, Misty," Kiryu teased her. "Acting like a 7 year old isn't going to work-" he stopped. Misty made her best attempt at throttling him, but was laughing so hard that she missed completely, and gave him a chinese burn, mistaking his arm for his neck. "Ow, ow, ow! I give! I give! Mercy!" Misty stood up triamphantly.

"Remind me why we're friends again?" Kiryu flung himself against the floor, massaging the burning pain on his wrist.

"You know, I think I've forgotten myself."

~*~


	3. The Way It Should Be

Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I tried very hard to instill some good emotion and the sense of love. God, if you put 'love' on a word count for this story, it would come up about a zillion times!!! That's the main moral of this story. You can't escape from love, even when you want to. Ok, so the last chapter was 'the way things are.' This chapter is a sort of 'the way things _should _be.'

I basically went through the original chapter and edited very heavily, changing each pair of friends to couples, and showing the way they want it to be/would be right for them/suits them. You'll understand once you start reading! You also may notice that apart from one word KiryuxMisty dialogue has not been changed at all. This is not because I could not be bothered, this is because Kiryu and Misty supposedly wouldn't change if they got together. It is supposed to show how developed their relationship already is, and how they would not change it even if they started dating.

Hope you like it! ^.^

Don't have any idea what I meant when I explained this chapter? Don't worry, start reading and you'll understand :)

Enjoy the fluffiness! :D

***

Carly rubbed her eyes and awoke to the sound of Jack mumbling in his sleep next to her. It was 6:00 am. Carly groaned, rolled over, and closed her eyes. A moment later, she was woken up again by Jack nudging her. "Carly?" he asked softly. Carly ignored him, blocking her ears. "I'm going to go make myself some tea. Want some?" He got up, not waiting for the answer, and came back a moment later with a cup of caffeine for her.

"Thanks," Carly whispered, taking the tea and standing up.

"You look like hell," Jack poker faced, but their was a small smirk on his face.

"Go away," she sighed. She could always get away with cheeking Jack in the morning when they were only half-awake. Even so, he gave her a gentle thwack on her head.

Then Jack gently pulled her against him, into a warm embrace. "Good morning, my princess," he muttered in her ear.

His hands trembled against her hips as if he couldn't quite hold them in place. Carly giggled. Did he even realise that he was doing that? She let her hands slide over the cup of tea, before she gulped it down, flinching with the bitterness. "How on earth can you DRINK this stuff?!" she screamed. "It's HORRIBLE!"

Jack opened his eyes. "Blue Eyes Mountain. It has a unique taste."

Carly felt herself smile broadly. "You finally found the blend in the shops? What a shame, your secret admirer at that cafe we used to meet up at will be disappointed..."

"Don't joke about that," grumbled Jack, pulling away from Carly. "You know that I never liked her anyway. No teasing! You're my first and only girlfriend, you know that."

Carly smiled, before kissing him gently. "Got to go now," she whispered. "Love you!"

"It's only 8 o clock! You never go out searching for stories so early," he complained. She opened the door and got the surprise of her life.

"Crow!" she shrieked. The signer and former Dark signer had become good friends since the end of it all. There had been a time when the two turned their noses up at each other, but the two found a point of friendship which neither could deny. But Crow didn't seem to get along with Jack at all.

"If Jack sees you..." warned Carly, tutting.

"Carly?" asked Jack. "Who's at the door?"

"No one!!!"

Carly shoved Crow out the front door before slamming it behind her. Then she resumed to normal-Carly mode. "Hey, Crow-kun! How are you?"

"Good, good!" he laughed. "Is Jack still in a huff with me?" Carly raised both eyebrows.

"Don't be stupid, Crow," she sighed. "It's your own fault. Slamming his arm in a door isn't the best way to get along with him. You could have really hurt him!"

Crow make mocking gestures with his hands and Carly, annoyed, did worse ones. "Ooh, so the reporter is a lioness?" Crow grinned and eventually Carly could not help but smile back. "You guys talk about every thing don't you!" Crow tilted his head to one side.

Carly went a deep crimson. "Well, we are dating, Crow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, lovebird," Crow stook his tongue out and Carly laughed.

The door flung open.

"J-Jack!" Carly gasped. But he wasn't looking at her. "What are you doing here, Crow?" he growled. 'Uh-oh...'

"Hey, Carly! Good to see you! Got to go now!" And Crow was off faster then a speeding bullet.

Jack glared after him, not saying a word. Carly shuddered. When Jack pulled that face he was in a nasty mood. But he turned and looked down at her softly. "So, Crow's teasng you about me?" he said smoothly as if he had been involved in the conversation the whole time.

"Y-you were eavesdropping?" Carly trembled. She felt like it was back when they had first met- she had been scared stiff when faced with him.

"I just happened to be on the other side of the door and listening."

"Um... Jack... that's eavesdropping..." Carly shut up as Jack gave him a look that could surely send her plunging for her death if it were physical.

"Whatever you call it, I heard what you were talking about," he inverted his eyes at Carly, daring her to contradict him. She didn't do any thing, but held back the urge to giggle. Then she shook gently.

"Why are you scared of me?" Jack said eventually, in an almost sad voice.

"W-what are you talking about?" she squeaked. "I'm not... w-we're dating... right?"

Jack stared down at the innocent face of the young girl, before cradling it in his hands.

"You know, I really do love you, Carly," he said softly.

~*~

Yusei woke up the same way he went to sleep, sprawled over the matress, taking it up completely. "Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Aki shrieked, smiling down at the young man. His head was lolled over to one side. He placed his hands over his ears in a totally obvious gesture, but Aki refused to take it.

She hesitated, before dropping her cold glass of water on his head. Yusei sprung up immediately. "Aki!!!" he yelled. "W-w-w..."

"Ruka and Rua let me in," Aki supplied the answers. Yusei covered up his sleep-deprived face, feeling deeply embarassed. The King Of Cool had been utterly defeated. "I'll be on the balcony in a minute, ok?" Yusei groaned, pulling the covers back over him, even though he was shocked and the cover was damp.

Aki laughed softly, before strolling out onto said balcony. It wasn't long before she was disturbed.

"Izayoi-san, do you love Yusei?" Ruka's soft voice echoed around.

Aki looked up, not shocked at all by the question. The rumours about her and the King Of Duels were growing more and more proposterous even though they had only been dating a few months. But she could honestly say it... yes, she did. She had consulted many of her friends about it, asking whether it was a true and honest feeling or forced.

According to most people who she'd asked it was perfect. She needed the advice, even though it wasn't usually all that great. Mikage had talked enthusiastically about love, ending it with a deep sigh. "It's amazing you feel this way, Izayoi, and perfectly natural. It's fantastic!" Mikage cried, and Aki smiled- she knew that the young woman had recently given up on Jack Atlas (which was just as well, because Jack was now taken) and was currently dating Tetsu Ushio, head of security. Apparently the relationship was going brilliantly.

Jack himself had not helped Aki one bit. His mind seemed to always be on other things, namingly his overhwhelming feelings for a certain Carly, his rivalry with Crow and his general distolerance of the people around him. Aki knew that deep down Jack was a good guy, but there was no way she could ask _him _for tips on romance. He'd probably give her a look of scorn before trotting off. Though she had considered it. After all, Jack had to know at least a bit about being romantic, or else how would he have managed to bag a fantastically kind and charming girl like Carly?

Carly herself had been reassuring. "There comes a time and you just know," she shrugged, like some one who has read far too many cheesy novels. "Well... what I mean is, you know now. And that's that. Don't worry!" A soft secret smile worked its way onto Carly's lips, which Aki couldn't decipher. "Love is the most wonderful thing on this earth. Enjoy it!" Well! That had been nice to hear!

But however much her friends chatted with her, suggesting things, quesioning things, she had to ask herself the question. Everytime she thought of love, she couldn't help but think of Yusei. His image was engraved inside of her and she couldn't stop thinking about him. As much as she had tried to instill a sibling-like relationship between them, he had stolen her heart. And as awkward and hard it had been at first, she knew that she had stolen his.

She paused, and looked back at Ruka valiantly.

"Yes," she said confidently, knowing it to be true absolutely. Yusei was so sweet to her, he treated her well and truly understood her. That was what she wanted. She wanted it so badly, and now she had it.

"Aki-chaan!" she could hear Yusei's warm voice call her softly across the balcony. She didn't reply. She was focused on the sky, the rolling clouds tumbling. She felt Yusei approach her from behind, before placing one arm around her and giving her the gentle smile she had grown to adore.

Love is weird. Love is _living_.

Shock struck her. She shivered with hesitation, apprehension, unwillingness...

She was frightened. The Black Rose Witch could honestly state that. She was scared. Scared of the unknown, scared of the future. She stared back and met Yusei's gaze. He watched her lovingly. She smiled. _But as long as that future involves him... I think I'll be alright._

~*~

Ushio sat down in his office. "God's sake," Mikage snarled as she walked in.

"Mikage?" Ushio asked softly. Mikage looked up, her face turning from angry to enchanted.

"Oh, sorry, Tetsu," she beamed. "I wasn't talking to you. There was just this rude person outside. Anyway, forget it. I came to ask about some thing?"

Ushio grinned. Mikage took a weird and perhaps disturbing interest in crime. She loved to thumb through the files, looking at all the cases, the minor ones such as a dude stealing from a young child or the more severe cases such as full scale robberies or fights. Ushio loved to watch her. She had a certain face which she made when concentrating, her front teeth resting against her lower lip, mouth stuck out in a sort of pout. Her eyes inverted, her hair flowing. To him, she was a princess. _His_ princess.

She leaned against him slightly as she dug deeper into the files. He pulled her onto his lap. "Ushio!" she laughed and they both almost fell over. "Stop being so distant," said Ushio softly. "I know this is new for you, but stop going through the motions. Just relax."

Mikage regarded him silently. Her boyfriend. Her world. She felt a warm feeling grow within her like nothing she had ever felt before, and her cheeks overheated. She was blushing so hard that she didn't dare look up. She didn't want to embarass herself. Instead, she adopted her business like attitude again.

"Where's the one I was looking at last week?" she asked, in a harsh tone, as if he had delibarately hidden it from her.

"Right over there...my love," It felt immediately right to call her by such an endearing pet name.

She stayed there for a while, neither of them speaking, though exchanging looks from across the room. Loving looks.

~*~

_Misty tossed her black hair, which shimmered beautifully in the light. Everybody gasped at her deep, inviting eyes, her long and attractive eyelashes adorning them like jewels. Her dress was gorgeous, almost divine. She did look like a goddess with her clear, creamy skin and soft smile. Carly stared up in awe at the tall figure around a meter away from her. The model's high stature reminded her of the man she was going to attempt to interview- Jack Atlas. She had not met him before, but it was obvious to her. They both carried about an air of dignity, but were somehow so different. 'Why is that?' she pondered. There was some thing so distinctive about both of them... within her mind, some thing began to stir. Misty suddenly turned around swiftly, before looking Carly straight in the eye. Immediately, Carly felt her entire world almost black-out. The darkness tore her insides and she felt like crying- and laughing at the same time. It was odd. It was frightening. It was cursed._

_Then the light came back, and she was launched into a world of flashing lights, a whole lot of loud noises and cameras flashing and clicking all around her. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. 'I... I must have imagined it...' Misty continued to stare, a small grin playing on her lips, but it was short lived. This simple girl with her swirly glasses and somewhat tacky dress reminded her of some one... Toby. Toby Lola. Her younger brother. With her beaming appearance, her sense of clumsiness and her beautiful eyes, Carly was just like him. The softness within her face and the youthful way in which she glanced around at every one merrily, she was the same. Misty felt as if she was being plunged into a black hole, her mind grew dizzy even as she was keeping up her normal appearance._

_She waited till later on during the party._

_"Your face interests me," Misty remarked. Carly cocked her head from side to side, restless and nervous. Why was this model talking to her? And what was she on about? "A-ah! I'm sorry if I was staring! I was just taken aback! I mean!..." Misty chuckled. Even her over-politeness was like Toby's. Misty was curious as to how Carly looked beneath those awful thick glasses. She took Carly's face in her hands. "I do fortune telling, you know," she murmured, making up the first thing that came to her head. She quickly slid the glasses down Carly's nose, and looked into the shy reporter's eyes. It struck her. Carly was a Dark Signer, and there was no doubt about it. Then she thought about it. Carly's sweet expression made it obvious that she had not yet found out... or if she had, she had no recollection of the event. Misty smiled. "You will be dying soon." Carly gasped, and almost fell over. Misty was frightening her. 'I will die soon? WHAT?' She didn't for a moment believe her, but sickness filled her._

_Then she remembered._

_"Oh, oh, gomennasai Misty-san!" she shrieked. "I need to go!" she sprinted out of the banquet hall, her mind only on the article. And Misty stayed staring at the door, long after she had departed. Vengeance. Aki Izayoi had taken Toby away from her. And there was only one thing she could do. As Carly ran towards the direction of the hospital and Jack Atlas- not knowing that he would be her future soul mate and purpose for becoming a Dark Signer- Misty sat down and plotted on a way to take down the woman who had taken her innocent sibling away..._

Misty woke up to a cruel cackle. What a dream! She looked up. Kiryu? When on earth had he got in?!

"What's so funny?" she snapped impatiently.

"Absolutely nothing," but by this point he was practically roaring with laughter. "It's just... I got a weird letter from... oh, it doesn't matter!"

"Kiryu, I'm warning you..." Misty was starting to sound tremendously annoyed.

"Welllll...." he began. Misty stared with wide eyes, waiting not so patiently. "Oh, forget it!"

"THAT'S IT!" Misty shoved Kiryu over and they collapsed in a giggling heap on the floor.

"How mature, Misty," Kiryu teased her. "Acting like a 7 year old isn't going to work-" he stopped. Misty made her best attempt at throttling him, but was laughing so hard that she missed completely, and gave him a chinese burn, mistaking his arm for his neck. "Ow, ow, ow! I give! I give! Mercy!" Misty stood up triamphantly.

"Remind me why we're dating again?" Kiryu flung himself against the floor, massaging the burning pain on his wrist.

"You know, I think I've forgotten myself."

~*~


	4. Blue Eyes Mountain

Kiryu flinched, teeth gleaming, sharp stones in his mouth. 'The only way to get rid of blood is to save blood,' he thought. 'Though there's a lot of blood on my hands...' He shuddered violently. He just couldn't get rid of the past however hard he tried. It was torturous. Misty whipped his head with a newspaper. "Wake up," she grumbled. "If I have to get up at 6 am to help you with... what was it?... some sort of_ mission_... _you_ can't fall asleep!"

"I'm not falling asleep, just thinking..."

"Ah, yes. Of course- Kiryu, you are very philosophical."

"Want me to hit you?" Kiryu snapped.

Misty yawned widely, attracting the attention of a crowd nearby.

"Oh, my God... is that Misty Lola?"

"Oh, the joys of having a model for a best friend," said Kiryu through gritted teeth. And so the first part of Kiryu's mission was spent running away from a bunch of screaming fans. Kiryu panted as they rounded the tree down the street.

"See... I... should... never... have... brought... you along..." he gasped.

"You... asked... me, not... the other way... round," Misty wheezed in reply, annoyed.

Kiryu blushed deeply and refused to look at her. Then they both finally caught back their breath.

"Ok, time to help our damsels in distress!" Kiryu announced brightly.

"What about the boys?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Dudes in distress!" said Kiryu triamphantly after thinking for a few moments.

"Why did I even ask...?"

Kiryu ignored her. "Ok, you have the item right?"

Misty pulled the heart-shaped arrow out of her bag, producing it with the same enthusiasm as a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

"Ta-da! Now, by the way, I'm probably going to get a restraining order for chucking these around at people..."

"They're _felt _hearts, Misty. And anyway... did you even listen? Open the flap."

Misty opened it, shooting Kiryu a curious look. A fine white powder fell out of it and she cupped her hands to take it, before pouring it into her pocket. It was like settling snow, and felt like marshmallow fluff. Misty had a sudden desire to put the whole thing in her mouth, but managed to curb it long enough to realise what she had to do.

"Sneak it into Carly's drink," said Kiryu plainly.

"W-w-what?!" shrieked Misty. "Kiryu, I have two words for you. NO WAY! I'm not drugging Carly!"

"It's not drugging, it's just..." a smirk appeared on his face. "Disengaging."

"Same thing!"

"No harm will come to her," said Kiryu softly, before taking Misty's hand. "Trust me, would you?" Then he realised what he had done and snatched his hand away. They were both scarlet with embarrassment.

"Then what do I do? After she drinks it?" asked Misty softly.

"Basically..." Kiryu tilted his head to one side. "Make yourself scarce."

Misty laughed. "I see that this plan is very well thought out." The atmosphere between them had become somewhat gentler.

"Look, I'll send Jack down and we'll watch what happens. Keep me posted- you have your mobile on you right?"

"Yup, I do," And this time Misty was the one to grin widely. "But you don't."

"Of course I-" Kiryu stopped short. Of all the days... He had left his bag at Misty's house. "DAMN!" he cursed. "Ok, just... we'll sort it out, ok? I'll give you around half an hour. See you later!"

***

Carly and Misty chatted animatedly. "This cafe is very nice," Misty nodded. "You have good taste, Nagisa!"

"I hear that the Blue Eyes Mountain tea is very good," Carly smiled to herself.

"Yes, I heard that too," Misty agreed. "We'll have two Blue Eyes Mountains," she told the nurse. They carried on chatting. Misty was enjoying it, and almost forgot about what she had to do. When she remembered, it came back in a jolt and she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hey, Carly, isn't that Seto Kaiba, the owner of Duel Academy?!"

Carly turned round quickly. "R-really? Where? Where?" Carly was distracted long enough for Misty to slip the powder into the young lady's drink. When Carly turned back round she looked very disappointed. "I must have missed him," she sighed before taking a long sip of her drink. Within a moment, Carly was knocked out. Feeling worried and concerned, Misty put away Carly's things into the reporter's handbag and propped Carly up on her elbows. Carly's eyes were drooping, so people would think she was simply taking a nap.

***

"Oi, Jack! What you doing?" Kiryu yelled, waving. Jack looked up, and his eyes widened. 'Kiryu? What on earth is he doing here?'

"I'm just shopping for some thing," he eventually mumbled.

"What? What?" asked Kiryu, being deliberately annoying, tilting his head from side to side.

"Just a dress for Carly. The one she wears is so... tacky," Jack confessed. He caught Kiryu staring. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"You really have changed. You're not the silent, brooding member of Team Satisfaction anymore, are you? Kiryu laughed.

"No..." Jack considered. "I guess... I'm not..." he trailed off. Kiryu smiled softly.

"By the way, Carly is at the cafe down the street. You know the one."

"Oh, I see. Is she meeting some one."

"I think she's waiting for you."

Jack nodded. "See you later-" Kiryu got cut off. Jack did not wait for any thing else. He sprinted off. Kiryu clicked his fingers and lit up a well-earned cigarette. Like taking candy from a baby.

***

Hope you enjoyed! ^.^

I am ULTRA busy right now, so this is a taste of things to come. Please be patient! :)


	5. The Making Of A Devil

This one is an exclusive Kiryu chapter. It focuses around torture and blood. It is not for the faint hearted!

Through writing this chapter I gained an understanding for Kiryu. Though this is a KiryuxMisty story on the whole, I included segments that will please YuseixKiryu fans and CarlyxKiryu. Enjoy! ^.^

I worked extremely hard on this chapter- twice I had typed it all up, then the computer went crazy and I had to start all over again. So I really hope that my efforts were enough!

***

_Yusei hung onto the rope for dear life. He propelled through the air, about to plummet down to his untimely death, when-_

_Time froze. Yusei looked upwards and saw Kiryu, holding onto the duel disk as if his life depended on it. Kiryu was straining so much that the metal rails shook and fell apart. He was just inches away from falling to the same fate as yusei was destined for._

_"Kiryu! Let go! If you don't, you'll fall down with m-"_

_"Don;t be stupid! I'd never abandon you! You're my friend!"_

_Yusei gazed up at him, half in admiration, half in fear. Kiryu groaned and yelled as his efforts were not fruitful. Crow noticed the commotion and rushed over to help. They both hauled Yusei back to the safety of the roof top. For a few moments they both lay there, panting and trying to catch their breath._

_"Thank you, Kiryu," wheezed Yusei, evenually. Kiryu was still unable to speak. He replied with a shaky thumbs up as he chuckled. Their rival tried to escape, but Jack barged through the door and quickly dealt with him._

_"We have officially dominated Satellite," said Kiryu softly._

_"We did it!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Of course!"_

_The three men laughed heartily._

_"Team Satisfaction... are the best!" Kiryu threw the completed map to the sky._

***

Kiryu watched Yusei. Yusei, with his dark hair aligned with blond strands and deep, dark eyes with soft centers, almost like black holes. Kiryu bit down on his bottom lip with his fang-like teeth. Almost immediately he had cut himself, and the wound broke, releasing drops of blood which slid down his chin. He did not bother to mop it up. Misty eyed him nervously. His twitchy ways were making her anxious, and more importantly, concerned. "Kiryu, you're bleeding."

"It doesn't matter!" the scorn in his voice made Misty jump. She took a few steps backwards, feeling hurt. His words stung.

"Misty..." Kiryu looked up and saw the softness, the innocence, the weakness in the tall model. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," she hissed.

"I really am. I'm being unfair. You deserve to know the truth." He thought back to the pairings on the sheet that the Director had given him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Misty did not question him. She was watching Aki. Aki, with cropped scarlet hair and slanting eyes that made her seem menacing. Aki, the woman she had once hated with all her heart. Misty watched, and rolled her eyes as Yusei tried desperately to grab Aki's hand without her noticing. Honestly! She turned to Kiryu, but he wasn't smirking. He was looking into thin air.

***

_"We have conquered Satellite," frowned Kiryu. "But I want more. I want... blood."_

_Yusei gasped. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice a bare whisper._

_"I mean..." Kiryu sneered at Yusei's tone. "We need to explore new places. Integrate! Chat! Meet! But most importantly... defeat." Jack felt himself exhale. Crow mopped the sweat off his forehead. Yusei looked down. There were times when their leader scared the living daylights out of them. Perhaps it was the young man's high-pitched, uproarious laugh, or maybe it was his desire, his need, his thirst for the blood of another._

***

Kiryu shoved the fine powder into the can of coca cola impatiently.

"Bad idea..." warned Misty, but it was too late. BANG! The can exploded and drenched Kiryu from head to toe in sticky, fizzy liquid.

"Come on, Kiryu," said Misty, as if she were talking to a deliquent child. "Let's get you mopped up."

***

_Kiryu stared down at the wretched security guard as he almost bowed before him. Blood was dripping off his head, seeping into his neck. But he was still grinning at Kiryu. A leer Kiryu hated. A cruel look. A stare that said it all. 'Go back to where you came from. Leave us alone. You're scum. You're nothing. You don't exist.' Kiryu wanted to wipe that smirk off the man's face. He lunged at him, even though he could hear Yusei's yells telling him to come back. Kiryu ripped at the man's flesh and scarlet drenched him, but he couldn't stop. He tore at the security guards neck and ribs, pulling out his innards, feeling like a savage, until the guy lay dead on the floor. Yusei shouted, sounding like an animal in pain. They wrestled each other to the ground, both glistening with sweat. _

_"Kiryu..."_

_"Yusei..."_

_The police cars surrounded them, shining them in pure light. _

_"You... TRAITOR!" Kiryu screeched. Jack and Crow ran for dear life or lack there of._

_***_

"You're beautiful, Aki," said Yusei softly. She blushed deeply as he caressed her hand. Kiryu observed them, feeling the lightning bolt stab of envy. He wanted that. He wanted to find some one who he wanted to swim the Atlantic for, climb a mountain for. He imagined doing what Yusei was doing to Misty or Carly or any other woman.

It was far out of reach.

***

_"Yusei! Beg! Plead! Suffer! Feel the pain that I once have!" Kiryu cackled and Yusei's blood ran cold._

_"Kiryu... you... you... you weren't always like this!" The last part was screamed, desperately. Kiryu continued to laugh, harder this time._

_"Well, I grew up!" he spat contemptuously._

_"No, you didn't. I did," Yusei said. "I did!" he repeated sorrowfully. "I DID!"_

_The Earthbound Immortal rose and shook Yusei's entire world._

_***_

"Kiryu, what's the matter?"

"That's none of your concern."

Misty hesitated. Then she reached over and slapped him round the face.

"Wha- Misty, what the hell was that f-"

"SHUT UP!" Misty roared. Kiryu paused and became silent.

_***_

_Carly sobbed into her pillow. "How could I do such a horrible thing... HOW?" The shrieking became louder. Kiryu abandoned all hope for rest. He got up and went to Carly's side._

_"It's going to be ok, Carly..." he muttered._

_"How can you know that?" Kiryu noticed that the girl was half asleep. Her next comment made his heart rend for her. "Jack... Jack! Why aren't you hear for me? Save me... save me... SAVE ME!" she screamed._

_"I'm here for you..."_

_"Promise?" Carly sounded hopeful, even in her dreams. Kiryu hesitated._

_"Promise," he agreed. A smile spread onto Carly's tear sodden face. Kiryu wanted to trace those perfect little lips with his finger. He turned around as a sound outside shocked him. He saw Misty staring at him from the door. She nodded, acknowledging him. He nodded back. Carly slept in his arms that night._

_***_

"You're stupid. And so naive. You're too selfish!" Misty cried out and ran off, but could not disguise the sadness welling in her eyes. Kiryu wanted to run after her, to be there for her. His legs wouldn't move. He felt like a cardboard cut-out, a statue. But he still remained firm, stuck to the ground beneath him.


	6. Rise And Fall With Me

_"This is a message from the Underworld... become a Dark Signer, if there is some one you must attend unfinished business with..."_

_Kiryu gazed into space. His body was shredded with cuts and bruises, his eyes dark, his soul destroyed and meaningless. He had suffered through torturous amounts of violence. His whole life was caving in._

_"There is... some one... I want to take revenge on..." he whispered. "Will you... give me... new life... for that?"_

***

"Carly..." said Jack gently, nudging her. Her eyes opened, small slits. She felt exhausted.

"J-Jack?" Carly looked up, suprised. "Where is... Misty...?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I had... the weirdest dream... Kiryu..." she shut her eyes and tears begun to seep out of them.

"Carly!" cried Jack, stunned. "What's wrong? Kiryu told me that you were waiting for me..."

"I..." her mouth barely made any audible sounds. "Need to see him..."

Jack lifted the girl onto his back. "Can't we go back to your place first? You need to go to bed and rest. I'll take care of every thing else."

"No..." a small beam played on her lips. "Thank you, Jack... I'm remembering... some thing else too..."

"What?" A flickering glimmer of hope... a flickering glimmer of fear... a flickering glimmer of... love?

"I remember it..." The tears were flowing now, so quickly that her vision was blurred. "I remember... every thing... Jack... take me to Kiryu..."

Jack watched her, in wonder, shocked. He couldn't argue. "I will," he said softly.

***

Kiryu stared over the embankment, past the deep, gorgeous sea and onto the sky. Satellite... "Kiryu-kun," Carly's voice made him jump. His laugh was born and it accelerated, driving fear into the young girl's heart.

"You remember, right?" her voice was feeble, and gentle, but Kiryu's cackle stopped immediately.

"How did you...?"

"I remember," Carly whispered.

"Yes..." It felt like a dream.

"The duel... my duel... against Jack..."

"And mine against Yusei," Kiryu closed his eyes, feeling his world turn to darkness. "I never was... satisfied... I never did any thing right... I couldn't help my friends..."

They chatted for a while, unsure of what to do. "You remember _that_ night?" Kiryu chose his words carefully.

"Yes," Carly smiled. "I... do. It was a nice night. You helped me."

"I didn't help you," Kiryu spat spitefully. "Carly, don't you see? I'm the reason... I'm the reason why Jack... why Yusei..." the words were tumbling out now, tripping over each other. "Crow..."

"Yes, you did. You stopped me from sinking into the dark waters of hatred. I believed you... and I got saved, right? I made my choice, not you. I made Jack destroy me."

Kiryu gasped. "Is that... what happened?"

"He confessed," Carly nodded. "And I... knew that I could not go through with it."

***

_"I want to save the one I truly love... and that person is YOU!" Jack yelled._

_Carly's eyes filled with tears. The one thing she truly wanted was right in front of her..._

_How ironic that the moment Jack confessed, she was in no place to accept it._

_***_

"That must have been tough," Kiryu muttered. "You know who I was thinking about when I was about to be defeated?"

"Who?"

"Mainly it was Yusei... and part of it was Misty... but mainly I was worried about you. Some thing just told me that you were going to give in... I didn't want that for you. I wanted you to... finish the duel and bury the signer..."

Carly gasped. "Kiryu..."

"It was me. My desire for you to win was so strong that..." he hesitated. "The barriers of the shadow realm could not contain it..."

"That would explain..." Understanding was spreading itself within Carly. 'I should feel angry...' she thought, confused. 'I should be furious. But I'm not. I'm... sort of relieved. But I can't explain it. It's like I'm reliving my life again.'

"Thanks for telling me the truth."

"Any time."

"By the way, some one else is here as well."

"Who?" Kiryu swung around and was faced with Misty. She only had to mouth three words. 'I remember too.' They all looked at each other with appreciation. Then they burst out laughing.

"It's... not even funny!" Carly giggled.

"Yup, it's... horrible!" Misty agreed, choking in her sunniness.

"It's almost... devlish," Kiryu nodded. "Misty, you know what I said before, about Team Cupid?"

Misty raised an eyebrow and Carly observed.

"You both... are my team," he smiled. "My best friends. My world."

They all embraced. Jack watched on, slightly envious, knowing that there was a part of him that would never understand Carly the way Kiryu did. And part of him was suddenly overcome with fear. Carly knew the truth!

_Carly remembers every thing!!_

Jack felt his heart tumble. He didn't know what to do. So he threw his jacket onto himself and run towards the sunset.


	7. Strength

This story was originally supposed to be a humorous story, but now it is a lot darker.

I hope you enjoy the change in the mood.

I want it to be serious from now on ^.^

***

Misty sat in her expensive car, driving in the middle of nowhere. She liked to feel the wind in her face.

_Tobey..._

No! Stop that! You mustn't think of that! You can't!

_My brother..._

Do you wish for a life full of pain and torture? Do you?

_I can't live without my younger brother..._

Misty, keep your eye on the road, or you'll-

_TOBEY..._

YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!

The car shot off the cliff and Misty felt her hair fling back.

***

_"Divine... you did it... you killed Toby?" Misty glared up at Divine, her body filling with coldness, bitterness, depression, frustration._

_"Your brother was too weak! I don't need people I can't use!" Divine laughed and laughed and laughed._

_"I won't forgive you..." her voice became harsh. The Earthbound Immortal threw every ounce of wrath onto the wretched man, before eating him._

_"Toby, I've taken revenge for you." Then she turned to Aki. "Aki. I'm sorry, Toby's death was not your fault. I have... no reason to fight."_

_She knelt down, surrendering._

_***_

"Toby..." Misty said softly. Kiryu and Carly gazed at her, curious.

"I miss my brother..." she explained. Carly took her hand. Misty smiled at her.

"It's OK... when I think of him, I... only think of good things..." Misty lied. Kiryu noticed the deception, but did not say any thing. Then Misty suddenly broke down, crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't... do this anymore..." she screamed. Kiryu wrapped his arms around her. Carly felt very uncomfortable, but leaned her slender arms around the model's neck.

"Misty... life can't stop. You can't put a freeze frame on time," she whispered.

"I need to die... can't you see?!"

"I do see," said Kiryu solemnly. "I see that you have your whole life ahead of you. I'm not going to feed you all that crap- I'm not going to go on about Toby 'being alive in your heart.'"

Misty smiled gratefully. She had heard that a lot.

"But the truth is... you loved your brother enough to knock down and kill any one who had a part in his murder. Can't you... convert all that vengeful energy into living the way he would have wanted you to?"

Misty cried and cried and cried until the sun transformed into the moon and all the stars fluttered like birds across the dark sky.

***

Misty rubbed her swollen eyes. She felt like hell had struck her a million times and left her to marinate in her own sorrow. She curled up, and flew backwards about ten feet. There, next to her, lay Kiryu. One of his hands was residing on her waist.

'What happened?' Misty thought, before it all came back to her. How she had not been able to stand in her agony. How Carly and Kiryu had brought her back to his place. She looked down and saw Carly sleeping soundly on a sleeping bag below her.

"Jack..." she was muttering softly. "Jack..." There was a certain degree of urgency in that angelic voice.

As she tried to sit up, Misty was stopped by Kiryu's moans of complaint.

"Stay put a while longer, I'm trying to sleep here," he grumbled. Misty whacked him. "Stop being such a baby!"

"Ow... ow!" Kiryu opened his eyes which were full of silt. "God, I feel so..." he didn't finish his sentence. He fell back down, bringing Misty with him. Misty sighed and gave up, rolling over.

"Kiryu..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

"Oh, that's... I mean, Misty... you deserve it. You're... always looking out... for every one else. I wanted to be there for you... at least once..."

Misty's arms snaked around Kiryu's body. Kiryu was stunned by the pleasure he felt, being so close to her. Being so close to- he had to admit it now- the one he loved.

And beneath them, Carly mumbled happily in her dreams.

***

Yusei caressed Aki's face as they kissed, each touch promising more.

"I love you..."

"I know..."

They let out their feelings completely, exposing their sadness, their weakness, showing sides of them which gave it all away. Their want and need for a perfect future.

"We kept missing each other, didn't we?" Yusei nuzzled into Aki's hair. The arrow's powder was working it's wonderous magic on them both.

"It's true," she replied. "I... was too frightened to go on living."

"And now?"

Aki stared up into his eyes. She felt safe and secure, warm and happy- better then she ever had before.

"And now?" Yusei repeated, sounding worried.

"And now... I feel better. So, so much, better. And it's because of you."

No feeling or passion needed to be faked. None whatsoever.

Goodwin would have been proud.

***

Jack Atlas rung Carly's number again and again and again. Then he tried Misty's. And Kiryu's. And Yusei's. And Aki's. Every one seemed to be busy. He hesitated, before deciding that there was no way either Ushio or Mikage would know where she was. He was in a state of incredible fear.

"Jack?" Carly knocked on the door. He flung it open, eyes bright and expectant. Her glasses were tilted, her features drawn.

"Remember what I said last night?" she asked with a tone of voice he hadn't heard from her lips before.

"Y-yes..." he stammered.

"I remember that duel. I remember what you said to me."

"I know," his body shook. "_I'm_ scared this time."

"Don't be," her smile wavered. Jack took her in his arms and crushed her in an embrace. They held onto each other for what seemed like forever.

"Can we forget about it now? Let's deal with it... in the morning..."

"But what do we do now?"

"Just stay like this, Carly. Stay with me for a while longer. Just a while longer."

***

Do you like it?

My writing style has really changed and developed in this story.

I am trying to make it true to life but also uplifting.

I would really appreciate reviews, as I have worked very hard to get these last few chapters out.

I hope that I have made people happy through the story so far ^.^

Don't worry, it's not over yet!

YuseixAki is pretty self-explanatory, but I haven't finished with the other couples, especially MikagexUshio.

xxx


	8. Give Me New Life

Misty jumped in shock as some one rapped on her window. She looked up, and saw the grinning face of Kiryu, his green hair swept and eyes bright. He signalled towards the left, and Misty opened the door to reveal him. He stood there, still beaming like an idiot.

"Did you forget?" he sounded disappointed.

"I'm not you, man," replied Misty coolly. "Next task... Ushio and Mikage!"

"Awesome! You _didn't_ forget! Let's go grab Carly."

"Urm, Kiryu, I don't think that she's available today."

"What are you on about? Of course she- OH!" He suddenly remembered. "I got it!"

"Congratulations. Have a parade," Misty smirked.

"Aww, I'm glad you care so much!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out another felt heart. It felt warm and rough in his hands. 'Can you see me, Goodwin?' he asked in his head, silently. 'I'm almost finished! Thought I couldn't do it, didn't you!'

"You're so happy today," remarked Misty. "What happened? Was _Desperate Housewives_ on last night?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" his face dropped and a deep scowl formed on his lips. "Why the hell would I watch some thing like that?" Misty sighed heavily. Kiryu was never going to understand sarcasm.

"Anyway, you think that Carly will be alright? It'll take time, won't it? To heal," Misty said gently. Kiryu regarded her, nodding. "You really care about her," he commented. "Some one has to," she pursed her lips. "That arrogant Jack Atlas has no time for any one."

"Eh?" Kiryu cocked his head. "Urm, Misty, that's why she isn't here. She needs to talk with Jack."

"Huh?" Misty frowned.

"That is what you meant, isn't it?"

"No... I meant... oh, don't worry!"

"See, the potion sometimes takes a little time to work. And now that we all remember every thing..."

"I know, I know. It's 'back to the beginning' time for us. Most of all for Carly."

***

Ushio smiled cheerfully, whistling to himself, as Mikage came in. "Have some cocoa, Ushio," she murmured. "Kiryu and Misty were kind enough to drop it off." She flipped back her deep blue hair.

"Sounds great," he drained his cup, before smashing it down against the table. "Whoa! That was some strong... cocoa..."

"Yeah..." Mikage felt her eyes shutting.

"Tastes kind of like... marshmallow fluff..." he whispered.

"Jack..." she cried out suddenly. They both became knocked out by the effects.

***

Heya!

I hope that you are enjoying Team Cupid! Don't forget to drop of a review ^.^

x


	9. Escape

Carly sobbed, her hair flung back behind her back. "Dear Lord, Carly, what's the matter?" gasped Kiryu. He put his arm around her and Misty sat next to her, patting her in a motherly fashion.

"It's Jack... he said... he said that he LOVED me..."

"Oh, nooo! How terrible!" cried Kiryu uncertainly. "Um... what's so terrible about that?" Misty glared at him openly and kicked him underneath the table. Carly tilted her head down.

"I'm not ready for this. I'm not. I knew his true feelings but I never really knew how I felt about him."

"But you remember what happened in the duel," cooed Misty, trying to avoid looking at Kiryu who was making rude crazy gestures around Carly's head. "You BOTH confessed love, right?"

Carly started crying harder. "When I remember it, its like looking from the view of an observer, as if watching a story, not being inside of it."

"I got that feeling, too," agreed Misty. "But... Carly, you became a Dark Signer for Jack. No one else. Remember? It was your dying wish to see him again."

"I'm being told my feelings!" snapped Carly angrily. "I had forgotten up until this point. And now every one is telling me how I feel, who to love, who to hate. I can't deal with it. It's driving me mad. I want out. What's so terrible about that? You both went on long journeys after the whole business. I'm going to do the same."

***

Yusei sipped his coffee. "Guess what I saw?" he asked of his companion. She cocked her head to one side. "Minage and Ushio holding hands. They're an item now! Weird, huh? It seems like love is in the air." Akiza laughed.

"But what about Jack? He's still walking around in solitary splendour." She pointed to Jack, who was on a separate table at the coffee shop, drinking a hot mug of his favourite tea. Yusei looked withdrawn all of a sudden. "He confessed to Carly. But naturally she's still finding it hard to cope with things, so she..." he coughed. "Um... ran away. Misty said she's gone on a trip."

"RAN AWAY? We have to find her! Where could she have gone?"

"I think that I know." Yusei looked up into the sky, signalling across it to a place far beyond, the place where he himself had once lived with Jack, Crow and Kiryu. And immediately Aki knew what he was going to say. "Satellite."


End file.
